


Dominion

by yukiartsa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Kind of non-con, M/M, You can't tell me otherwise, You're Welcome, basically pure lemon/smut/whatever you call it, beastiality, damnit senpai, fuck spelling, fuck y'all i call him a monkey, just picture him and the saiyan race singing "cheer up sleepy jean", lol who needs proper tags, they'd literally be the monkees, vegeta's a monkey, we'll all be looking up "saiyans" and "the monkees" after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: This was Earth’s saviour? Vegeta laughed darkly to himself, looking up at the younger Saiyan’s face, contorted between pleasure and lust from the rough treatment. Yes, such a beautiful look, a fine departure for a so-called “hero”.





	Dominion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just a Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818888) by [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer). 



> me: i thought you weren’t going to write any more dbz stuff—  
> also me: shhhhhh, they don’t have to know that… o_o
> 
> i (love) hate you senpai, i fucking couldn’t resist writing after seeing “just a taste”, and i’m just, ugh… the music i have on repeat isn’t helping me (bendy and the ink machine raps are so good for this, surprisingly), so i’ll just shut up now XD if anything’s ooc/inaccurate, i apologise in advance. literally, my dbz knowledge is limited to binge-watching tfs and loosely reading the text of dokkan battle (rip sanity, i need more than 150 broly medals “orz), so shit is probably not going to be correct. 
> 
> alright, now that shit’s over and done with, i hope you enjoy (especially you, senpai) =////=;

It had been a long time since Vegeta had found a suitable partner to fuck. Travelling in his pod, accompanied by Nappa, was certainly less than desirable, and Raditz’ death had left his primal urges unfed. So when he first came across the (now) last remaining Saiyan besides himself, his interest had already begun to spark. Allowing Nappa to fall beneath him was enough of an indication to confirm Vegeta’s thoughts; here was someone on equal footing, someone who could match him in terms of ability. 

But, perhaps Vegeta had been keeping his hopes up too high. Changing to his oozaru form had lead to a drastic change of power. Now, Kakarot was practically dough in his hands, his arms forced behind his back. The raw strength in his fingers was likely crushing every bone in the Saiyan’s body, but by Kakarot’s expression, it mattered little at the moment as he writhed about in Vegeta’s grasp like a worm.

“Your Saiyan blood,” Vegeta growled, inhaling the smell of blood and sweat with a pleased sigh. His animalistic side revelled in the sight of a helpless opponent, the sound pitiful cries, and brought on a primal urge he had thought died off long ago. “It runs rich in your veins, Kakarot…”

The beast’s whispers (which were surprisingly gentle, although they still had the guttural undertone) were too much of a comfort to Kakarot, and he continued to struggle against the oozaru. “L-Let me go!” He all but yelled, unable to meet the creature’s hungry gaze. _Please don’t… Not now!_

Vegeta would’ve raised an eyebrow if at all possible, but instead, a cruel smirk danced across his face. “Who would’ve thought you were turned on by your punishment, Kakarot?” He mused, able to feel the growing lump pressing (albeit with little strength) against the palm of his hand. Said Saiyan couldn’t answer him, trying to will it away. The thrill of the battle, and how he hadn’t needed to hold back against Vegeta, it was the unlikely cause of a throbbing erection that he dreaded. _Why now of all times!?_

The younger’s efforts were dashed as Vegeta’s tongue lapped the blood smeared across Kakarot’s shoulder. There was still a fresh wound, blood pooling out of the gash, which was lathered in saliva. The Saiyan let out a broken moan, his body shuddering against Vegeta in submission. “N-No…” The words died on his tongue, replaced by desperate panting, and choked moans. Although his heart and brain were screaming out, his body was rebelling, responding to every action in the least preferred way (to his sane mind).

“Hm?” Vegeta pulled away from the body now limp in his hands, swallowing the taste of Kakarot’s blood — the metallic tones were like a delicacy to him, as was a Saiyan’s nature towards crimson — and inspected the younger mischievously. “It seems like you’re finally awakening to your senses, Kakarot~”

His tongue darted to lick the sweat gathered by his throat. “—Those desires you’ve kept hidden.”

He breathed against his chest, watching his every movement. “—You’ve been hungering for this, for so long.”

Vegeta’s spare hand made an obvious suggestion, pulling at the bottoms of the orange gi. “—Let it be fed, Kakarot, feed your darkest desires.”

As if expecting a refusal, the oozaru took the initiative, ripping away the rest of Kakarot’s gi, his gloved hand running across every inch of his lower curves: the legs carved from marble, the ass plump and tempting even with his gloves (he would be sure to have a closer look there later on), and the crown jewels, Kakarot’s aching cock, already spilling with cum. 

“You already came, Kakarot?” He asked teasingly, noting his flushed cheeks and how moist his skin was. “Clearly you’re more anxious than I first thought. Perhaps I could just fuck you raw right now, tear your ass open and stuff you like a turkey. Would you like that, Kakarot? Does the thought make you hornier than before?” Vegeta followed his words with a teasing lick down the muscles of his chest, one finger rubbing against his abused pecs. 

The moan he received from his prey was more than enough to tell Vegeta that, if he chose to, he could just kill the Saiyan by fucking his brain out, with consent.

“Mmm, yes, you’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you, Kakarot?” He asked, his tongue gliding along the younger’s legs, soaked in cum, leaving his prize for last. By the weak jerk of his hips, an attempt to receive attention, Vegeta smirked even more, as he gave in to his silent pleas, licking the tip. “Or perhaps I could skull-fuck you, Kakarot; see how much of my dick you could swallow, and drown you in my cum. You’d be dripping in my juices, and I’d force you to drink all of it like a slut. It would be interesting seeing you in white, Kakarot.”

His words had left Kakarot a pathetic mess, Vegeta learnt, as the Saiyan came. It was, of course, impossible for him to choke as a result of the sudden release, but it surprised him nonetheless, his teeth grazing Kakarot’s balls, as if urging him to empty everything. The result was a puddle of semen and blood in Vegeta’s mouth, which he swallowed with a lick of his lips.

With a tsk, he threw Kakarot against a wall of rock, back towards him. “Who said you could come just yet, Kakarot? I was just getting to the fun part~” Vegeta’s tongue ran down the Saiyan’s back, literally sending shivers down Kakarot’s spine. The appendage stopped at the finely toned ass, lightly rimming the curve between the cheeks. He still had a hand keeping Kakarot’s arms in place, the other now spreading his legs to the point that only the most flexible people could manage. It likely caused a great amount of pain, practically forcing Kakarot’s legs to do a full split, but his body shivered in anticipation as Vegeta’s tongue pressed itself against his puckered hole.

“You’re a Saiyan, Kakarot,” he murmured against his skin, “and I’ll be the one to remind you of your heritage.”


End file.
